Pipistrello
Pipistrello (pip-i-strell-o), enters from the right of the screen out of a hole in the cave, preceded by a large swarm of bats. The fight starts immediately. Attacks Pipistrello attacks by licking unfortunate characters that venture too close. When he takes flight, he will try to fly over the character and poop on them, which will deal Poison damage. Swarms of bats will also occasionally enter from the right, and can immobilize a character temporarily, making them vulnerable to attack. They are especially dangerous in large groups, as more will swarm over players even if they shake a bat off. This should be avoided, and the bats need to be dealt with first, or else Pipistrello will do an absurd amount of damage to you (999 on Insane Mode). Battling During the fight with Pipistrello, the player is restricted by the cave hole to the right and by an invisible wall to the left. Players should avoid Pipistrello's poop, as it deals fairly good damage and will inflict Poison status. To defeat him, simply wait until he lands on the ground, and then bash him with melee attacks or cast magical attacks from afar. Keep in mind, if you stand close to Pipistrello for too long, he will lick you, knocking you down and doing significant damage. This lick attack is very strong in Insane Mode, doing the highest possible amount of damage, 999. However, his lick can be blocked, so an alternation between blocking and attacking will finish him off before he can leave the ground if you do it properly. If the bats swarm you, then Pipistrello will easily be able to kill you with this attack due to you not being able to attack or block. Therfore, they must be taken down whenever they appear. Also, while he is flying, if your magic is high enough you can use the Magic Jump and attack him (using Sherbert would have the same effect with a normal jump). The Magic Jump also has the added use of being able to possibly escape the smaller bats if they swarm you, if it's used immediatley after being released by a bat. Another way to defeat this boss is to stand in the back left corner and, if you have it, throw the Boomerang right before he is in front of you, so the Boomerang gets stuck behind him. If you block with your shield, he won't be able to attack you; and if you are in the very back, he will not fly. You can gain about 600 experience points this way. This may also be a good way to defeat him on Insane difficulty. Note: This has been removed through a patch but is still attainable through an unpatched version of the game. In multiplayer, a good strategy is to have one player draw Pipistrello's lick attack, standing at one side of the map and blocking the licks, while the other player or players attack Pipistrello from behind using arrows or magic. Defeat When the Pipistrello is defeated, he will shoot around the room, shrinking smaller and smaller until he comes to a rest as the Animal Orb, Bitey Bat. The King and four knights will then join the character, who can continue to the room to the right, containing lots of gold and gems (be sure to grab them before your fellow knights do!). Trivia * Blood comes out of his tongue because he bites it before he licks you. * BiPolar Bear attacks Pipistrello's droppings. * In BattleBlock Theater, Pipistrello is seen in a cutscene, saying a character was growing a race of "super bats". * Ironically, the Pipistrellus is the smallest bat in the world. * Pipistrello means "bat" in Italian. Video of the XP glitch 9GaTBkeKOd4 See also * Bosses * Pipistrello's Cave Category:Bosses Category:Animals Category:Poison Category:Villains